


But Whatever

by ColdSunWarmMoon



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Underage Drinking, a makeout sess, a small party, gender neutral reader, many people are on good terms, reader is not that drunk but buzzed, the prank never happened, the twins ARE ALIVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSunWarmMoon/pseuds/ColdSunWarmMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(Name), whenever the heir of the Washington clan is in your presence, it is always your mission to woo him." - Chris 2K16</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Blackbear is an actual artist check out his amazing music on soundcloud or youtube!

You were completely wasted. But the type of wasted where you were super lazy, sorta clingy and open.

You were at a small party, gathering, whatever you wanna call it. Your friends pressured and persuaded you into going, especially since the dude you've been pining on was hosting the party.

Could you call it a party? Aren't parties supposed to be wild with a fuck ton of people and loud music? But instead there were probably eleven people here, music that wasn't loud enough to make your eardrums bleed and only booze.

You garbled out a tired groan as Hannah roughly patted you on the back. You were pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be soothing but more of an assault but whatever.

"Sober up (Name), you barely even drank anything!" Hannah said.

"Let me fade out..." You groaned, fatigue mostly recking your body than alcohol.

"If you don't, I'll expose your deep crush for Joshie boi." The deep cynical voice of Chris made you straighten up instantly.

"You slut." You muttered over Chris's loud laughter.

 

You nod your head along to the music that Jess had selected and chat a little with Chris and Hannah.

"(Name), whenever the heir of the Washington clan is in your presence, it is always your mission to woo him." Chris said.

Hannah snorted. "What amazing terminology."

"Maybe I've given up." You grumbled.

"BLASPHEMY!" Hannah smacked her fist against the counter you were leaning on, almost hitting your head.

You took the last huge gulp of your drink and clumsily slid off your seat onto the floor, the lights were dim to set the chill mood.

"Let us dance into the moonlight because I like this song." You grabbed Hannah's hand.

"Boost that shit Jess!" You called out.

Jess increased the volume so much that the floor shook and the music made the tip of your fingers tingle in excitement.

" _It's 'bout that time you slide through_!" You and Hannah shouted.

" _Bring nothing but your pussy and that perfume_!" You laughed out as the two of you danced in a circle.

You rapped along to Blackbear as you shook your hips and jumped up and down to the beat letting the excitement flow through you.

"Join us Jess!" You wiggled your fingers out in her direction. Jess rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked over to the both of you.

A pounding of feet could be heard from upstairs.

"Is there dancing about to start and I haven't been invited!?" Beth yelled out with mock hurt.

"Yes!" Hannah replied, a wide grin on her face.

Beth practically flew down the stairs while Sam calmly followed behind her.

"Where the hell is Em?" Jess shouted over the music.

"Right here hoes!" Emily stared at the mass of girls with great disdain in her features.

"Come to where the party is lit!"

"No."

"I go to the bathroom and all I see is this." You turn around to see Ashley with her arms crossed and a small smile on her face.

"Dance with us Ash!" You jumped up for her to see you with a wide grin and wild grin in your eyes.

Sooner or later everyone were by the speakers, singing along to the music or dancing. Maybe even slightly moving because they knew they couldn't dance.

Except for one specific person. As you were jiving along with Emily, you looked over to your side to see Josh leaning by the doorway of the kitchen, watching everyone.

"Go over to him!" Beth whispered to you, giving you a light push.

You bounced on the tips of your feet over to him and smacked your hand right by his side onto the wall, trying to corner him like those boys in those old high school movies.

"So...come here often?" The only response you got was an amused raised eyebrow.

Your entire insides were melting in nervousness and shame while the outside of you couldn't care less.

"I live here." A sly smirk made its way to Josh's cute kissable- what?

"Why isn't your sweet ass not shaking on the dance floor?" You puffed.

He shrugged his shoulders.

You gently wrapped your hands around his, staring into his piercing eyes.

"Dance with us!!!" You yelled out, a cackle escaping you out of nervousness.

"Fine..." Josh groaned out, fight a flustered smile from your amazing sporadic character.

The both of you never let go of each others' hands as the both of you danced to the loud music.

Josh was starting to get into the dancing and freeing up his limbs a bit. Sure he wasn't the best dancer, but you aren't the best either!

While laughing at a small joke Josh made, you were caught off guard when he pulled you close to him, his hands at your hips, his chest practically flush against yours, his eyes slightly hooded as he gazed at you.

"J-Josh?" He was getting dangerously closer to your face, making your heart almost burst from your chest.

Things were starting to blur out and only focus on Josh.

"You're so amazing." He breathed out.

"Like, so incredible." His nose was touching yours, lips grazing.

You quickly closed the distance and mashed your faces together, breathing rigid as hands grabbed at anything. You tugged at his hair and he gripped your hips so tight there might be bruises the next day.

But whatever.


End file.
